January 13, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:00 Loving77 Hey pweeb Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:08 Dragonian King HI GUISE 6:08 Loving77 hiii silly 6:09 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Silly 6:10 Dragonian King what's up today 6:12 Flower1470 Well I nearly had an emotional breakdown this morning. But I recovered and the rest of the day was nice. Now I'm on exhausted and on Webkinz. ^my day in a nutshell whee 6:15 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. afk back You are no longer away. 6:36 Flower1470 wb 6:37 Dragonian King ty You are now away. 6:43 Loving77 Lily I'm trying so hard to push the post button but I can't I'm about to explode -dies- I CANT DO IT 6:45 Dragonian King ? 6:45 Loving77 I'm making a post about my drawings AND I CANT PUSH THE BUTTON I don't want toooooooooo You are no longer away. 6:46 Flower1470 PUSH IT 6:46 Loving77 NO I want to but I can't 6:47 Flower1470 I WONT TOLERATE THIS HESITATION 6:47 Loving77 Or I'll barf 6:47 Flower1470 ill push it for you!!!!! ok nvm then 6:47 Loving77 AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FINE 6:47 Flower1470 HURRY PUSH PEEP NOW 6:48 Loving77 If I barf I blame you 6:48 Flower1470 ok 6:48 Dragonian King lolwut 6:49 Loving77 Can you look at it first? :( 6:49 Flower1470 sigh sure 6:50 Loving77 bleh posting OH GOSH I JUST PUSHED IT IM GOING TO DIE -barfs- 6:51 Dragonian King ...wut the 6:52 Loving77 bleh whatever 6:52 Dragonian King congrats peep you got tyour first like and reply your* 6:52 Loving77 Ok I feel a little better now :P 6:53 Dragonian King congratulations you got two more replies and another like You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:54 Flower1470 three likes, for posts four* 6:54 Dragonian King lily why is nosedive kite dude's skin color so weird he almost looks like a zombie 6:54 Flower1470 ... what? 6:55 Dragonian King he looks fine normally but when i actually take the color off and then put it on something he looks zombie-ish maybe it just looks bad because i haven't colored in his clothes 6:58 Flower1470 maybe 7:01 Loving77 Lily can you help me that obelisk rubbing? 7:01 Dragonian King did you guys see the color version of peep's whale week drawing i did? 7:01 Loving77 yes 7:01 Flower1470 @Peep I'm in the middle of something. In a couple minutes I guess. @Silly Yes. Yes I have. You are now away. 7:09 Dragonian King can somebody help meeeee You are no longer away. 7:11 Flower1470 with what 7:12 Dragonian King what are the colors of the floor and wall at school in zexal lol peep i like your oilmonade drawing thing 7:14 Loving77 ooo gosh I might of had pictures on my other computer but I'm on my laptop 7:15 Dragonian King are there any pictures on the zexal wiki 7:15 Loving77 I found one on here if this helps File:Yugiohimage67.png 7:15 Dragonian King or even this wiki WOW You are now away. Ash the Fatty doesn't even fit in his OWN PERSONAL UNIFORM get an undershirt dude 7:16 Loving77 lol 7:16 Dragonian King wait i thought the floor was tiled O_o 7:17 Loving77 I make up I want in my drawings 7:21 Dragonian King i'll make it tiled because i like it better that way lol BLUE AND WHITE CHECKERED TILES WOOOO http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/sillyszexal/images/e/ea/Sole_Stealer!.png do you like it You are no longer away. 7:42 Flower1470 you're right, Kite looks like a zombie XD 7:43 Dragonian King told you lol I have a problem 7:44 Loving77 with what 7:45 Dragonian King I want to post Silly's Zexal on TTK but I have two problems: 1. Idk if anything will break the rules or not 2. It mentions The Awesome Webkinz Wiki so that's a problem 7:45 Flower1470 hmm 7:45 Loving77 Just cut those parts 7:46 Dragonian King I could make a zub-dub... Where I replace TAWW with uhh... who knows :P 7:46 Flower1470 I'll read over them, to see if they follow the rules. And tell you what needs to be changed. 7:46 Loving77 Toontown? 7:46 Flower1470 Since I'm an expert on these things. 7:46 Loving77 or TTK itself 7:46 Flower1470 ^^^ that's not a bad idea 7:47 Dragonian King I can't because (SPOILER ALERT) after the season finale TAWW gets destroyed and they move to TTK 7:47 Flower1470 oh TT, then? Will that work? 7:48 Dragonian King yeah TT is fine I would say the TT Wiki but that's already been mentioned as a separate place okay you can be my proofreader :P 7:49 Flower1470 yay :D ill get right on it 7:50 Dragonian King start with Week o' Whale lol 7:50 Flower1470 Yeah 7:50 Dragonian King i'm going to post them in chronological order so yeah You are now away. the silence is deafening how's it going lily You are no longer away. 8:21 Flower1470 * Flower1470 is asleep 8:21 Dragonian King * Dragonian King slaps Lily WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! 8:22 Flower1470 ow what *slaps Silly back* 8:22 Dragonian King ow is week o' whale okay for posting? 8:25 Flower1470 Okay about that It's okay itself but For those who don't know the Zexal characters, it will be very confusing. 8:26 Dragonian King hmmm... 8:26 Flower1470 I suggest an introduction. Assuming you're doing this on your blog? 8:26 Dragonian King uh sure lol it's easier than the stories forum anyway it would spam it lol 8:26 Flower1470 Yes lol 8:27 Dragonian King plus they're so short lily can you help me with an introduction cuz idk what you mean 8:27 Flower1470 I would make some sort of quick introduction in one post, then the story in another. A picture, then a simple sentence explaining them. 8:28 Dragonian King oh you mean like an introduction to the story? 8:28 Flower1470 no (sorry what i said was confusing) 8:28 Dragonian King oh oh you mean explaining the CHARACTERS? 8:29 Flower1470 yes 8:29 Dragonian King OKAY i get it 8:29 Flower1470 But I mean, that's what I'd do. 8:30 Dragonian King yeah that's a good idea i'll start right away 8:30 Flower1470 suddenly jumping in and saying "UGLY HAIR MAN" will be confusing 8:30 Dragonian King lol yeah 8:32 Flower1470 How are you going to write up each character? just curious 8:32 Dragonian King well i'd put their name in bold and then under that in italics their dub name and some info about them and stuff and the picture below all that 8:34 Flower1470 (yes) 8:34 Dragonian King guess what lily i know where ugly hair man's mom is want me to tell you? 8:35 Flower1470 Sure. 8:35 Dragonian King She's in... . . . this is the real zexal btw 8:36 Loving77 ooo Ik where she is 8:36 Flower1470 PEEP NO NOOOOOOOOO PEEP 8:36 Loving77 :P 8:36 Dragonian King I WILL TELL YOU SHE IS IN yuma's house she got locked in the basement by accident whoops 8:37 Loving77 lol 8:37 Flower1470 LOL 8:38 Dragonian King and then their dog ate the key 8:38 Loving77 They don't have a dog 8:38 Dragonian King that's because the dog died before the start of the series of course :D 8:38 Loving77 III IV and V had a dog 8:40 Dragonian King Lily how should I start the introductory post You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:42 Flower1470 a quick overview of zub in general? 8:42 Dragonian King k You are now away. 8:51 Loving77 LILY Will just said Unbreakable Heart sounds like a Power Rangers song!!!! You are no longer away. 8:52 Flower1470 ... *dies* 8:52 Dragonian King go go power rangers 8:52 Loving77 HISS 8:52 Flower1470 NOOOOOOO 8:52 Loving77 It's a good song Can I punch him? 8:53 Dragonian King Presidential PUNCH! if you get that reference you win a cookie 8:53 Flower1470 I would be an even worse sister if I let you :( 8:53 Loving77 nope idk 8:53 Flower1470 nope sortry silly 8:53 Dragonian King okay good 8:53 Flower1470 sorry Silly* 8:53 Dragonian King i get to keep the cookies :D 8:53 Flower1470 pfft 8:54 Dragonian King nom nom nom nom 8:55 Flower1470 Peep I've had Marik in my head all afternoon 8:55 Loving77 Marik is creepy 8:56 Flower1470 MMMMMMAAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK MARIK 8:57 Dragonian King want me to exterminate him? * Dragonian King holds bug spray up to Lily's ear 8:57 Flower1470 no :( 8:57 Dragonian King oh okay * Dragonian King throws the bug spray away at Whale 8:57 Flower1470 marik marik marik 8:58 Loving77 You just reminded me of Yuma: "VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTRRRRRRRRRIIIIIXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!1111" 8:58 Flower1470 O_o Marik is so much cooler. 8:58 Dragonian King guess what 8:58 Flower1470 what 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:59 Dragonian King bye in silly's zexal there are EIGHT berry emperors 8:59 Flower1470 orly 8:59 Dragonian King yep 9:00 Flower1470 Well I'm going to get something to eat then watch more yugioh ttyl Loving77 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014